


[podfic] In the Family

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Endor, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8895172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The Skywalker twins share a quiet moment during the celebration after the death of the Emperor.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779588) by [celeste9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9). 



 

 **Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/gfrss44f9m85q1o/swot%20in%20the%20family.mp3?dl=0) (10.6 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

 **Length** : 00:10:54


End file.
